Slim Lance
The Slim Lance (細みの槍 Hosomi no yari) is a Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. This lance is, like its name purports, characteristically defined by its narrow girth, a fact that in turn causes it to be lightweight in nature. The Slim Lance is often considered the weaker but lighter version of the Iron Lance, and is somewhat rarer than the latter. When this lance is equipped by a unit in possession of high Skill, their chances of performing critical attacks may rise exponentially. The Slim Lance is often employed as the weapon of choice wielded by low-level Pegasus Knights who are recruited early in any given game, as a means to complement their relatively low Con, thereby reducing the severity of Attack Speed penalties. This is, however, offset by the lance's low Might, and paired with the Pegasus Knights' inclination to be lacking in Strength, this may prove to be a bane instead of a boon. Fortunately enough, by the time the Slim Lance that these units wield run out of uses, she will usually be prolific enough to wield the stronger Iron Lance as a replacement. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (Unused) Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1:' Caeda '''Book 2:' Cecil • Catria |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Generation 1:' Fury '''Generation 2:' Fee/Hermina |- |Armoury |'Generation 2:' Ch. 7 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Armouries |Ch. 9 • Ch. 17A |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Arkis • Estelle • Sun |- |Armouries |M1 • M3 • M19 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Shanna • Thea |- |Armouries |Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 17A |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Florina |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 16 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Vanessa • Amelia |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ide • Serafew • Narube River |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Marcia |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 11 • Ch. 19 |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 14 |} Trivia *Despite the fact that the Slim Lance first debuts in ''Mystery of the Emblem, it does not appear in its remake. *The Slim Lance's stats are similar to that of the Venin Lance; it does not, however, inflict the Poison status. Gallery File:Slim Lance (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Slim Lance from the TCG. File:Slim Lance (TCG).jpg|The Slim Lance, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Slim Lance (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Slim Lance from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Slim Lance (FE9).png|Marcia wielding the Slim Lance in Path of Radiance.